Alone
by Akirafanatic
Summary: Haruichi overhears a conversation that makes him feel left out.
1. Chapter 1

Haruichi curled under his blankets, hands pressed against his ears.

 _'I heard he chased his brother here.'_

 _' **Seriously?** What did he think that would do?'_

 _'Pissed Kominato-senpai off I bet. Tried to get away, but little brother **had** to follow. Wanting him to **notice** him or some shit like that.'_

 _'Oh he **noticed.** Noticed how his little brother made the team lose.'_

 _'Must suck to be his older brother. Having someone **cling** to you like that **all the time** , and having to share **everything**? No thanks.'_

 _'Not to mention he only got that spot on the regulars because of his brother.'_

 _'He's so useless. He's not even **good** at baseball. Wasting everyone's time trying to be like his brother.'_

 _'We would have won last year if **he** hadn't been on the team. Ruined it for everyone.'_

 _'Even his big brother blames him. I heard him say if it hadn't been for his brother, they would have won.'_

 _'Hopefully they'll kick him off the team this year.'_

 _'I heard that idiot Sawamura talking about how he was **sick** of having to deal with him. Rumor has it he and his roommate are planning on driving him out of the school if he's not kicked off the team.'_

 _'Good riddance.'_

Squeezing his eyes shut and pressing against his ears harder as the conversation replayed once more, Haruichi felt his throat tighten and eyelids burn. Swallowing the urge to cry, he slowly let go and took deep breaths, forcefully pushing the conversation away.

It couldn't be true. It _couldn't_. His brother wouldn't think like that. And Eijun-kun was his friend. Slowly sliding off his bed, he slapped his cheeks and slipped on his shoes. He would think about it later, but for now he had to get to dinner.

Silently standing in line, Haruichi couldn't help it as his eyes scanned his teammates, always feeling like someone was watching him but never seeing anyone staring at him. He felt jumpy, and was glad that Eijun and Furuya's attentions were on Miyuki rather than him. He didn't feel like talking to anyone.

He violently shoved back the conversation he'd heard as it started to bubble to the surface, his grip almost tight enough to break his chopsticks. Forcing himself to take deep breaths so as not to draw any attention, he continued forcing himself to eat, not hungry in the least.

He continued eating faster, sweat beginning to drip down the back of his shirt. It felt like someone was staring at him, but he didn't want to turn around and find out it was nobody again. And if someone _was_ staring at him, he didn't want to confront them. He was afraid about what they'd said.

Ducking his head down lower, he heard snatches of the conversations going on around him, his mind twisting them into different versions of the same words he'd heard earlier. He tried to block them out, but the more he tried the more his mind pictured his brother and teammates – his _friends_ – saying those same words.

It was _his_ fault they'd lost. It was _his_ fault they hadn't made it to Koshien. He was _weak._ He was _useless_. He was bringing the team _down_. He wasn't good at baseball, and was just a sad and pathetic copy of his older brother.

Feeling his eyes burn again and knowing he wouldn't be able to stop the tears this time, Haruichi quickly dumped the rest of his food and returned the tray, making his way outside. Heading to his room, he grabbed his bat and gloves, hurrying towards the empty space around the corner from the vending machines.

It was cold, with winter break coming up in a few days, and nobody else was practicing, but Haruichi needed to be doing something. He couldn't sit still or the voices would come back. Stretching to warm up his muscles against the cold, the second year started his swings. It was rather peaceful, with nobody else around.

It was cold, but the exercise was soon warming him up and making him sweat. Feeling his breathing begin to labor, he frowned and paused. His brother's voice floated into his mind, _'Tired already?'_ He grit his teeth against the mocking voice, swallowing even as his throat burned.

Gripping his bat harder, he continued to swing. His arms grew heavier with each swing, but he ignored them as he continued. Pausing only when he was drenched with sweat and couldn't feel his arms, Haruichi headed towards the vending machines for a drink and shivered as the cold night air hit his sweaty skin.

He paused at the corner as he heard voices, his chest tightening. He'd wait until they were gone and then go get something to drink. He still didn't want to talk to anybody. He squeezed his eyes shut as he recognized Eijun as one of the voices, the other who shushed him was undeniably Kuramochi.

"Are you sure about this senpai?" Eijun whispered, the two crouching next to the vending machines nearby where Haruichi was hiding.

"Of _course_ I'm sure! Now shut it! We need to make sure nobody's following before we meet the others."

"But this seems mean."

"You don't want him here either."

"Well…yeah, but-"

"No buts! He's horrible and doesn't know what the fuck he's doing, so we're getting rid of him. End of story. Now let's move before someone hears us!"

Haruichi felt his knees buckle and hit the cold ground, mind no longer registering either the pain or the cold. He wrapped his arms around himself. So it was true. They really were trying to get rid of him. Hugging his knees to his chest, he bit his lip as hard as he could to keep silent while the tears streamed down his face.

He couldn't believe this. He'd thought Eijun was his friend, and he'd looked up to Kuramochi. Yet the two thought he was horrible and were planning on getting rid of him. Tasting blood, he wiped his face and stared at the blood on the back of his glove.

Wiping his eyes, the second baseman made his way to the payphone, slipping in the correct amount of coins and dialing the number for his older brother's phone that had been a graduation gift from their parents. Ryousuke would tell him if he was being stupid or not.

Listening to the ringing, he cleared his throat in an attempt to keep it from sounding like he was crying. _'Hello?_ '

"Aniki? I-"

 _'This isn't a good time right now Haruichi. I'm busy. Call me back later.'_

Blinking as he heard the dial tone, Haruichi felt his shoulders slump and slowly hung up the phone. Going back to retrieve his bat, he headed back towards his room to put it away and gather up his bathing supplies. His roommates weren't in, as per normal, which he was thankful for.

Making his way towards the bathroom, Haruichi had never felt so alone. His teammates hated him and were planning on getting rid of him, and his brother didn't have even a few seconds to spare for him. Haruichi didn't care anymore as he let the tears fall. He never should have gone to Seidou.

* * *

 **Yeah...so this made me sad to write. Yes, I'm planning on continuing. I can't just leave it like _this_. Well, I _can_ , but I have other plans for this story. Let me know what you thought!**


	2. Chapter 2

Miyuki glared at the two latecomers. "What took you two so long?"

"I had to drag this _idiot_ ," Kuramochi growled, jabbing his thumb in his roommate's direction. "He was out _running_."

Rolling his eyes at the pitchers idiocy, as only _he_ would be out this late in this cold of weather practicing. "Whatever. Can we get this started now?"

"How come we didn't let Harucchi in on this?"

Kuramochi frowned. "He's too nice, and can't lie. He'd spill what we were planning if someone asked him for a _pencil_."

Eijun crossed his arms and huffed, still unhappy that his friend wasn't involved. "Alright look," Miyuki said, trying to keep their _'meeting'_ on track. "This new coach has got to go. He doesn't give a shit about the players, and will _make them_ ruin their careers because it'll give us a better shot at Koshien. We need coach Kataoka back."

"But how are we going to get rid of him?" Eijun asked.

"It was the school who hired him," Kuramochi offered. "So we either get the school to see that coach Kataoka shouldn't have been replaced, or we find some way to drive out this coach and force him to quit."

"Only one problem. He doesn't give a shit about us not liking him, and if we all stopped practicing then he'd remove us from the regulars and just get others to take our spots. There's no way we can get _every_ member to stop practicing, some of them are jerks who can't _wait_ to take our spots – even if they don't deserve them."

"So then what do _you_ suggest?"

"I don't _know_. This was _your_ idea in the first place."

"Do we even actually _have_ an idea, or can I go back to running?"

Kuramochi groaned and fell back onto the floor. "I don't have a clue how to get this guy out. Well… _legally_."

"Yeah, and I'd rather not get suspended or expelled for it," Miyuki said with a sigh. "Well, we'll think about it later I suppose. I'll ask around to see what the others think and we can hopefully get something together over winter break." Turning to the pitcher who was getting ready to leave, he said, "Don't you _dare_ go back out and run. You need to rest and _not catch a cold_."

Kuramochi sat up as his cellphone rang. "Hello?"

 _'Youi-chan.'_

"Ryou-san! I thought you were busy studying for your finals this semester."

 _'I am, but Haruichi called me almost half an hour ago. He seemed upset and I hung up on him. Will you give him the phone?'_

"You just hung up before he could say anything?" Kuramochi asked as he got up, waving to the two arguing in the background. "Harsh Ryou-san."

 _'I know, I'm just tired from all the studying. I figured I should at least check and make sure it wasn't important.'_

Kuramochi could hear the exhaustion in his former partner's voice. "Well, no promises he'll answer, but I'll try." Knocking on Haruichi's door softly in case anyone was already asleep, he poked his head in. There was a small lump under the covers of Haruichi's bed, causing Kuramochi to silently close the door and head back towards his own. "Sorry Ryou-san, he's asleep."

 _'This early?'_

"Must have been tired. Practice was harsh today."

There was a sigh on the other end. _'Well, if it was important he would have called me again.'_

"I guess. You still headed home for the break?"

 _'Yeah. It'll be nice to not worry about school for a while. I'm also dropping off Haruichi's birthday and graduation present with my parents since I doubt I'll be able to make either.'_

"I'm sure he'll be thrilled with whatever you get him, but you know he'd be happier to get them from you."

 _'I suppose, and even if I can't make it I'll at least call. Look after him for me Youi-chan. He tends to get stupid ideas in his head and lose focus. You'll have to keep him in line.'_

"I'll keep an eye on him, don't worry. Good luck studying for those tests."

 _'Thanks Youi-chan. Bye.'_

"Bye Ryou-san." Hanging up, he flopped onto his bed. It had been a long practice and he was _exhausted_. _'I'll think about getting coach Kataoka back tomorrow.'_ Yawning, he closed his eyes and let sleep take him.

Haruichi set his bathing supplied back in their usual spot and curled up under his blankets again. _'So aniki has time to talk with Kuramochi-senpai but not even two seconds for me?'_

Swallowing the lump in his throat, the second year shook his head. So it was true. His older brother hated him. Thought he was useless and didn't want to see him, let alone talk to him. _'Maybe I'll stay here for the break.'_ He shook his head. Some of the others would stay for break, and he didn't want to see them either.

Home would be better, because he only had to avoid his brother, and he could see his parents. Staring at the stuffed rabbit his older brother had gotten for him when they were little, Haruichi felt anger at the unjustified hate and threw it against the wall where it slid between the crack and down under the bed.

Pulling the covers over his head, he squeezed his eyes shut and let angry tears make trails down his cheeks. Maybe he'd ask his parents about transferring somewhere else. He was sure they'd be happy to have him closer to home.

Feeling his heart break slightly, Haruichi silently cried himself to sleep. He'd think about what to do tomorrow. Winter break couldn't come fast enough.

* * *

 **Alright, so notes. I am not caught up with the manga or anime, because I enjoy deluding myself that the original team is still the same. As such, I don't know a lot about this new coach besides what I've seen on Tumblr. So now we know what actually happened, rather than just what Haruichi heard.**

 **For those who thought I was that mean to Haruichi, shame on you. I'm not _that_ mean...mostly. At least not for this story. But of course, this is _me_ , and it _can't_ end this easily. SO! I hope you're all prepared for the roller coaster that this will be. ;)**

 **Let me know what you thought!**


	3. Chapter 3

Packing the last of what he'd need in his duffle, Haruichi dropped it to the ground and kicked it under his bed so it'd be out of the way. He was planning on leaving that night for home, but first wanted to head into the city to buy a new bat and one of the new games for his DS.

Grabbing his old bat, figuring he could check if a used sports store would buy it for even a little since it wasn't broken, just worn, he stuffed his wallet into his pocket and pulled on his heavy coat, jamming his feet into his boots and quickly lacing them up.

It had snowed overnight a bit, but the main problem was the ice that had come with it. Haruichi didn't want to slip and get hurt, and his regular sneakers didn't have very good traction. Trudging out into the patchy white cold, he kept his head lowered as he walked. Most people had already left, but that was the main reason he'd waited this long to leave. He didn't want to see his teammates happily leaving to visit their families.

He forewent a cab, even though it would be faster, both to save his money and because the walk would hopefully help clear his head. He'd avoided talking any more than necessary to any of his teammates, but nothing truly seemed different than before. When he thought about it, his teammates had never really talked to him unless it had to do with baseball. Even then it was mostly what he could do better.

It was all so obvious to him now. How he'd missed it before, he wasn't sure. Eijun was closer to Furuya, Miyuki, and Kuramochi – even some of the previous third years – than he was to him, and never seemed to hang out with him except for on the field. Furuya was almost always asleep or practicing, and even though they were in the same class they didn't interact much.

Kuramochi was close to his older brother, and probably saw him as nothing more than a weaker copy for the older Kominato who he looked up to and respected. He probably _hated_ being paired with him. And the others never really talked to him. Honestly, Haruichi should have seen this before. How could he have been so _blind_?

His older brother was even _obvious_ about not wanting him around. He'd _told_ him not to follow, yet the younger teen did anyway. And even when he'd arrived, Ryousuke hadn't talked to him unless it was to tease him or tell him how bad he was.

Making his way onto the train, Haruichi clenched his fists around the handle of his bat, anger swirling deep in his gut. He'd thought he'd finally made some real friends, and found a place he could happily play baseball, but apparently he was wrong.

Nobody wanted him there. Even the _coach_ had told him he was too weak, and he hadn't beat around the bush. He'd said it straight to his face. In a small way, Haruichi was glad. It was better than pretending everything was alright while going behind his back. He could have handled it if they'd all just told him from the beginning, but it hurt worse knowing they had only pretended to be his friend.

Exiting the train, Haruichi glared at the festive decorations everywhere. He didn't feel very festive, and all the happy people and couples out did nothing to improve his mood. Feeling slightly overwhelmed by the sight, and not wanting to lash out in anger at anyone who didn't deserve it, Haruichi almost threw himself into an alley, deciding to take the back way to avoid the cheerful air.

He wasn't too familiar with the city, having only gone a few times for the necessities or a new game. In his current state of mind, he felt getting lost would be better than having to suffocate in the joyful mood throughout the city. The last thing he wanted was to hurt someone on accident. And with how angry and bitter he was feeling, the second year didn't doubt he would.

Stomping down the shadowed alley, he went in the general direction he assumed the used sports store he'd been to was. It was more difficult as there weren't any signs to let him know if he was in the right spot, but at the moment he didn't care. He wasn't needed anywhere, and nobody was expecting him or cared where he was, so he had all the time in the world.

That thought caused a pang to shoot through his gut, turning part of his anger into sadness again. He could die out there, and nobody would know or care that he was gone. His brother wouldn't care enough to check up on him, and his teammates would be happy he was gone. His parents probably wouldn't even realize he was missing until graduation came around and he didn't show. That made him wonder – did they even care?

They'd done all they could to keep Ryousuke from going to Seidou, but when he mentioned it, they were fine with him leaving. It was as though they cared more that his older brother would be home than him. He was sure that wasn't true, but at the same time with everything else he'd thought to be true turning out false, he wasn't positive.

Haruichi glared at the group of teens who roughly pushed past him, not in the mood to deal with any bullshit. He was already feeling horrible – they didn't need to make it worse.

"Watch where you're going kid," The one who practically shoved him aside growled.

"Says the idiot who almost ran into me." He hadn't expected them to hear him, and was surprised when he was spun around and slammed into the alley wall.

" _What_ was that?"

Haruichi's nose scrunched up from the smell on the other teen's breath. Normally, he would apologize and run off, but he'd been feeling upset all day and was tired of just staying quiet. It hadn't worked for him before, why would it work now. "I _said_ , you're the one who almost ran into _me_. Is it that hard to understand?"

He didn't see the fist coming, and pain blossomed in the back of his skull as it slammed into the brick. "Wanna say that _again_?"

"Wouldn't matter if you didn't understand it the first two times I said it." The black spots in his vision as his head slammed against the wall a second time told him he should shut up, but his mouth kept moving.

"You have a _death wish_ kid?"

"Maybe I do, but there's no way I'm going to die at the hands of an idiot like _you_."

He gasped for breath as he was kneed in the gut, having to painfully swallow his breakfast back down. He slumped onto his hands and knees, attempting to fill his lungs with air as the others scoffed and walked off.

Feeling his anger coming back again and stronger than before – because he was _not_ weak and useless damn it – he gripped his bat until his knuckles were white and staggered to his feet. Bringing his other hand to the bat, he wobbled towards the slow moving group and raised the bat high, bringing it down as hard as possible against the head of the teen who'd hit him.

There was a crack as his bat finally split in half, and a lot of curses from the teen he'd hit. Glaring from the one eye that wasn't puffing up, he swung his splintered bat towards the taller teen who charged at him, hitting him but not getting as much power as normal from the now short bat.

The splintered part did cut the teen's coat and cause him to back off, warily watching him while his other friends made sure the first teen he'd hit was alright. Not thinking straight because of a mixture of the pain and the anger, Haruichi lunged towards the taller one who'd charged him, jabbing the splintered end of his bat towards him.

The teen moved out of the way and held up his hands. "Look kid, if you keep swinging around something like that, someone could _die_." Haruichi wasn't listening and jabbed at the teen again who kept backing up. He turned towards his friends as he left, keeping Haruichi in sight so he wouldn't be caught off guard. "Let's get out of here – this kid is insane."

Watching them leave, Haruichi grit his teeth and slammed what remained of his bat into the ground with a small yell. Throwing it towards the wall in anger, he stalked off again, his chest heaving and eye throbbing.

Everything was against him today. He had no friends, his family didn't care about him, and even people he didn't _know_ wanted to hurt him. He was _tired_ of it. He was _sick_ of being treated like he was weak and useless or crazy for doing something he liked. Falling to his knees, he wrapped his arms around his trembling form, slumping against the wall.

Hot tears pricked his eyes, and Haruichi didn't have any energy left to keep them back. Letting them roll down his face, he sobbed as the anger and hurt washed over him. He hated this. He just wanted everything to go back to normal. He just wanted to go back to pretending everything was alright. He just wanted the hurt to go away. Maybe…maybe a small part of him wanted to die.

* * *

 **I hope you're all enjoying this story! I'm probably having _too much fun_ writing this. I don't know why. I don't even remember where the idea came from. anyway, let me know what you thought!**


	4. Chapter 4

Takashi watched the small form for a while, lips twitching into a smile as an idea came to him. Gesturing to his trusted right hand man, he pointed at the shaking and huddled figure in the alley below. "I want to know everything about him."

He watched from the corner of his eye as Mizuo bowed and left. Eyeing the broken wood of what used to be a bat, he waved his hand towards it, knowing his subordinates would understand. If this played out how he hoped it would, the splintered wood would come in handy later.

As much as he wanted to approach the boy now, he had to wait. Only when he knew everything he could about his target would he move his plan forward. He could see the potential for this boy to be great. All he needed was the right motivation and some training.

Takashi put his hands together. He couldn't wait.

Haruichi didn't realize he'd fallen asleep until a hand shaking him caused him to jolt up, his stomach flopping and head throbbing at the sudden movement. Closing his eyes and covering his mouth, he took a few deep breaths through his nose in an attempt to calm the two. Only when he was sure he wouldn't lose what little food was in his stomach did he drop his hands and open his eyes.

He shivered in the cold, noticing how much darker it was than when he'd left. Turning towards the person who woke him up, he stared at the hand before him as his mind attempted to process what was going on. Finally grasping that the stranger was waiting to help him up, the second year took the hand and let himself be pulled to his feet, swaying with a death grip on the stranger's arm when he was finally pulled to his feet.

"T-Thank you," He said, his teeth chattering. His coat and pants were wet from sleeping in the slush for who knows how long, and a light snow was coming down again.

"Are you alright?" Haruichi blinked up at the stranger, shivering and wondering why he was helping him. Either way, this man had probably saved him from freezing to death.

"I-I'm fi-fine." The stranger was unimpressed with his obvious lie. "A…A little c-cold."

"Why don't you come with me and get out of those wet clothes." Pausing, the stranger flushed and held up his hands, "N-Not like that! Just…you can borrow some of mine until we get yours dry." Haruichi flushed at the implication, ducking his head further when his stomach let out a loud growl, reminding him that he hadn't eaten since breakfast. "Come on," The stranger once again held out his hand and smiled. "I promise I won't do anything to you."

"My name's Yamato Takashi."

"K-Komin-nato H-Haruichi."

"It's nice to meet you Kominato-kun. Come on, I don't live very far away."

Heart warming at the first act of kindness he'd been shown that day, and eyes watering because this stranger was the _first person_ who seemed to care, Haruichi nodded and took the taller male's hand. "T-Thank you."

Haruichi followed the kind male out of the alley and down the sidewalk. It was much less crowded than it had been during the day, and some shops were closing for the night. Uselessly pulling his wet coat tighter, Haruichi shivered again. Without the sun, it was much colder than it had been.

The second year was feeling slightly dizzy, unable to focus on his surroundings. It was almost like his head was full of cotton. Letting out a sneeze, he huddled in on himself and groaned slightly, his head pounding. He knew he was sick, but he kept his mouth shut. This stranger was already helping him enough.

He didn't know how far they'd walked, or how far they had to walk, but with each step his legs were shaking more and more. His breathing was becoming more labored, and he couldn't feel his fingers or his toes anymore. Haruichi barely registered they'd stopped. His vision was wavering, and he knew he was going to pass out soon. The last thing he felt before drifting off into sleeps embrace was someone picking him up, and feeling safe for the first time in a long time.

Takashi frowned as he felt the heat radiating off the boy in his arms. Maybe he'd left him too long. Jerking his head, Mizuo bowed and ran off, not needing instructions. Striding forwards towards the large traditional home he'd inherited from his grandfather, Takashi handed the boy – Haruichi, to his awaiting staff.

"I want him cleaned and dressed before the doctor arrives. You can put him in the empty room next to mine." Waving his hand, he watched them disappear to do as he asked. Clapping his hands, he waited for his chef to appear before him. "I want dinner ready within the hour. Have something warm and easy to eat for our guest. He might have pneumonia." The chef bowed and headed back towards the kitchen, directing his subordinates as he went.

Slipping off his shoes and into slippers, he dropped his coat, scarf, and gloves by the door for his staff to deal with later. Making his way to his study, the young man slicked back his black hair and readjusted his suit. The information he'd had Mizuo gather earlier was sitting on his desk, awaiting his attention.

Opening the first folder, he began reading. Kominato Haruichi, age seventeen. Born March first in the Kanagawa Prefecture. Blood type, AB. Second year at Seidou, and second baseman for the baseball team. Third hole batter. Low on physical strength and stamina. Favorite food, cream stew. Favorite subject, Modern National Language. Hobbies, TV games. Shy in nature. Older brother, Kominato Ryousuke. Studying at Tokyo University to become a doctor. Parents are Kominato Haruna and Kominato Ryounosuke. Arguably a better player than his brother.

Multiple reports of bullying when he was younger, with accounts of being saved by his older brother. The two grew apart as they grew older, with Ryousuke getting jealous of his little brother's natural talents. Their parents were hesitant to let their eldest go away for high school, and let their youngest go only because he'd be with his older brother for at least a year.

The bullying continued in high school, though to a lesser degree until this year, when three third years were heard outside his classroom belittling him and spreading rumors about how everyone hated him. The three were brought before the principle and left with little more than a stern warning to not do it again.

Other's on the regular lineup for the baseball team were conspiring to get rid of their coach and bring back their old on, leaving Haruichi out of it because of his kind nature and inability to lie.

Takashi closed the folder and laced his fingers together, settling his chin atop them. A grin slowly formed over his face. There was so much he could use. So much he could twist around and feed to his small guest until the boy was so distraught he never wanted to go back. Until his mind was numb and heart was shattered. Until Haruichi became his.

Standing from the desk at the knock on his door, he straightened his shirt and strode forward. Opening the door, he nodded slightly to the doctor. "Please, follow me." Making his way to the room he'd ordered the teen placed, he led the elder gentleman inside and gestured to the bed. "Let me know if you require anything."

"Thank you Yamato-san." Takashi leaned against the wall and watched the doctor do his work, his eyes glued to the pink haired boy's face. There was so much he could do with him. So much he could teach him. The potential in him was almost limitless. Tracing his eyes down the sleeping face, to the exposed collarbone, and down the flat chest covered only by the thin sleeping yukata he'd been changed into, Takashi forced himself to look away.

 _'Later_ ,' he promised himself silently. _'I have to break him first. Make him believe I'm the only one left who would bother to care. Then he'll be mine.'_ Grinning widely, he cast one last look at the boy on the bed before turning and heading towards the dining room. His dinner awaited him.

* * *

 **Anyone hate Takashi yet? Let me know what you thought! :)**


	5. Chapter 5

Haruichi slowly opened his eyes. His body felt so heavy, and his head was pounding. It took all his energy to turn his head to the side, catching a glimpse of the man who'd saved him last night. Was it last night? Haruichi couldn't remember. "You're awake." His nose scrunched up as his head throbbed harder. Even though the male – Haruichi couldn't for the life of him remember his name – was speaking in a whisper, it still hurt.

He shut his eyes once more, the lids being too heavy to keep open for very long. When he opened them again, it was to someone running their fingers through his hair. He'd always liked it when his mother did this when he was sick. Looking up, his face fell and heart clenched when he found it wasn't his mother running her fingers through his hair but the man who'd helped him before. Head not pounding as hard as it had been, the memories of what had happened all came rushing back, causing tears to well up again and his heart to ache.

"Are you alright?" The man – Yomi, Yami, Yato, something like that – asked him. Swallowing thickly, Haruichi turned his head away and squeezed his eyes shut again. "Kominato-kun?" Haruichi felt his throat close up. "Haru-chan?" Eyes flying open, the second year turned towards the man in surprise. Nobody had called him that in _years_. "I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be so forward, but you weren't answering me and I was worried."

Opening his mouth, Haruichi bit his lip and shook his head. "I-It's f-fine." His voice was horse and throat was raw, but he was happy to be called Haru-chan again. He didn't care if it was childish. It made it seem like someone cared again. Like he was a child once more and being looked after by his family. It was nice.

The male smiled and stroked his hair a while longer before he asked, "Are you hungry?" The growl Haruichi's stomach let out at the thought of food answered for him. Laughing softly, the man helped him sit up and propped up the pillows behind his back. "I'll go ask the cook to bring you something, alright?"

Nodding, Haruichi flushed and shifted a little. "U-Um…I…I fo-forgot…name…" He lowered his head in embarrassment.

"Yamato Takashi. Feel free to call me Takashi, Haru-chan."

"T-Takashi-s-san. I…I need to…I need to _go_." Seeing the blank look on the male's face he ducked his head and whispered, "I…I have to go t-to…to the b-bathroom."

Understanding lit the man's face. "Of course! Here, let me help you." He pulled back the covers and gently helped Haruichi to stand from the bed, letting the teen lean against him. Wrapping one hand around the second year's waist, he guided the sick male slowly towards the bathroom.

Haruichi's legs wobbled, and he felt Takashi was more dragging him than he was helping him walk, but eventually they made it. "I…I can get it f-from here." He may have been weak and sick, but Haruichi drew the line at having to ask for help going to the bathroom. That was much too embarrassing.

Takashi nodded in understanding, waiting until the teen was steady against the sink before he shut the door. Letting out a shaky sigh, Haruichi pulled himself slowly along the sink towards the toilet. Takashi opened the door as he was finishing washing his hands, more exhausted than he thought he would be.

"All finished?" The taller male teased lightly, earning another blush from the second year. Nodding, Haruichi yelped when he was suddenly picked up and carried from the room. Before he could say anything, the older male beat him to it. "You're exhausted, and sick. You shouldn't push yourself." Haruichi flushed and ducked his head, leaning it against Takashi's chest. He hadn't felt so small in a long time.

The second year was rather surprised at the gentleness with which his host lowered him onto the bed. "T-Thank you."

"Are you still up to eating?" Haruichi nodded and his stomach growled louder than ever when a tray was set on his lap with heavenly smelling food. "Can you eat on your own?"

Nodding, Haruichi didn't think he'd live through the embarrassment of being fed. He picked up the spoon and scooped up a bit of the soup, gently blowing on it so it wasn't too hot. Taking a bite, he hummed happily with how good it was.

Takashi wondered how this boy could have been in Tokyo for over a year and he'd not known of him. He was stunning and unique. If only he'd found him sooner, he could have already claimed him by now. It was hard to sit and watch, resigning himself to nothing more than running his fingers through the silky strands of hair while he slept.

He'd been planning on waiting until he was completely healthy again before beginning to break this innocent child, but with each passing day he found it harder and harder to wait. He was so _vulnerable_ , and it would be so _easy_ to simply claim him now. He only resisted when he remembered what had happened last time he was unable to wait. He couldn't make that mistake again. Not with this boy who held so much potential inside him.

He would wait to claim him, but once _Haru-chan_ was finished with his meal, Takashi would proceed to break him. Waiting for him to regain his health was taking far too long. And with his health affecting how he thought, it should make this stage easier.

Taking the empty bowl, Takashi smiled at the trusting teen. He let a sad look come over his face and brushed the pink hair gently behind one of the pale ears. "Haru-chan," He said softly, allowing his thumb to stroke the soft cheek, "Do you mind if I ask what you were doing outside all alone three days ago? Surely your family must be worried about where you are."

His heart leapt as the sad expression in the lone visible eye. So much raw pain. Takashi couldn't wait to see what else he could get those eyes to show. "Haru-chan?"

The teen swallowed and turned his head away, letting his bangs fall back over his eyes. "They…They don't care." His voice was layered with such sadness, and a small hint of bitterness. Exactly what Takashi was looking for.

"What do you mean? Surely they must be worried. You haven't been home in almost four days now."

Haruichi shook his head slowly. "I…I don't think they even re-realize I'm g-gone." That much was true. He'd had Mizuo check up on them, and they all thought he was staying at school, while the school assumed he'd already left for home. Takashi couldn't have planned it better.

"What about your friends?"

"What friends?" And there was the anger he was hoping to use. "Those people I thought were friends _hated_ me. They were planning on getting rid of me. Even my-"

"Even your what?" He placed a hand on the teen's shoulder. "Haru-chan?"

Swallowing, the boy continued in a broken whisper, "Even my big brother hates me." And that was Takashi's cue to begin.

"Because you're weak? Useless? A wannabe copy of him?" Haruichi stared at him with wide eyes, and Takashi forced his face to remain sad and eyes to show sympathy. "I asked around after I brought you here. I was worried your parents would get upset that you hadn't come home. I ran into a group of boys who recognized your picture."

The second year's face grew sad, and his voice was horse as he whispered, "W-What did they look like?"

"One had glasses on, and a baseball cap turned sideways. Another had a strange laugh and spiky hair. The last one had brown hair." Of course, he'd never asked around, and never ran into those three, but Mizuo's information had said they were some of the last people leaving for home after Haruichi. "Do you know them?" He grinned inwardly as he brushed the bangs away in order to watch the eyes lose any hope of his friends or family caring for him.

"They were rather rude, and didn't seem to care when I told them how sick you were. The one with brown hair went as far as to say I should have left you to die!" His heart rate increased as he kept eye contact, _watching_ as the teen's heart and spirit broke with his words. Wanting to shatter any remaining hope, cementing the fact that if it hadn't been for Takashi, he'd be dead and nobody would care, he said, "The spiky haired one had said if I had left you, he could have given your family the news as a present for Christmas. He told me it would have been the best gift he could have given them, and they would have been so happy to know they didn't have to deal with a mistake like you anymore."

Takashi could almost _hear_ the teen before him shattering. His eyes lost any shine they had to them, looking more dead than alive. His body slumped forward, tears leaking from his eyes. He was almost disappointed by how easy it was. He'd hoped the boy would have fought a little more, but at least it was working out the way he'd planned.

Pulling the boy into a hug, he stroked the soft hair and inhaled the sweet scent. "I'm so sorry Haru-chan," He whispered, a grin on his lips. " _I_ don't think any of it's true. I can tell. You're _special_. So special. They don't deserve you. Not if they can't see how amazing you are."

Pulling back after he smothered his grin and schooled his face back into the sad expression from before, he laid the lifeless boy back onto the bed, pressing a kiss to his forehead. "Get some more sleep Haru-chan. I'll wake you when it's time to take your medicine." Pulling the covers up and letting his fingers brush the chest and shoulders of the smaller male, he smoothed the pink hair back from the dead eyes and smiled softly. "Sweet dreams Haru-chan."

* * *

 **So maybe I made things a little too easy on Takashi, but I've never written anything like this. And with a few days of already thinking everyone hates him, the 'realization' his parents don't care, and the pain along with being sick, I think it's justified for Haruichi to easily believe what he's being told.**

 **Let me know what you thought! :)**


	6. Chapter 6

Ryousuke smiled a little as he walked around Seidou. Only part of a year gone and he was already getting sentimental about being back. Adjusting the two bags his parent's had asked him to drop off for his brother before heading back to school, he made his way towards the dorms. He nodded to those who greeted him, returning the greetings of those he remembered.

He paused by the area near the vending machines when he found Kuramochi and Eijun yelling at each other. The two paused when Ryousuke cleared his throat, the third year's face lighting up. "Ryou-san!" He trotted over and high fived his old partner. "How are you? I thought your school started back up already."

"I'm fine Youi-chan. And classes don't start until next week."

"So what brings you here?"

He gestured towards the two bags over his shoulders. "Okaa-san and Otou-san wanted me to drop some things off for Haruichi since it was on my way back."

Kuramochi nodded. "Did he forget them when he came back? I didn't even know he _was_ back."

Ryousuke frowned. "What are you talking about?"

"Haruichi. Your brother. I didn't know he was back from the break yet. I haven't seen him around."

Ryousuke gripped Kuramochi's shoulder and pulled the third year closer. "Youichi. Haruichi never came home for the break. He stayed here."

The short stops eyes narrowed. "I spent the break here Ryou-san. My family cancelled our plans last minute so I had no reason to go. Your brother wasn't here."

The university student felt cold wash over him as his stomach sank. "He wasn't at home either." The two stared at each other as the implications of that statement sank in. Together they turned and ran to the second year's room, barging in without knocking and startling the other two who were inside.

"His bathroom stuff is gone," Youichi said, "His DS and games are too."

The nineteen year old dropped the bags he had with him on the ground, yanking the closet door open before ruffling through the drawers. The short stop saw a small flash of pink from the corner of his eyes and leaned across the bed, reaching between the crack where the bed met the wall and grasping the soft object.

Pulling it out, he silently handed it to his old partner before getting on his hands and knees and peering under the bed. He pulled out the duffle bag he found and unzipped it, revealing bathroom supplies, clothes, and a DS inside.

"Looks like he'd been planning on heading home," Youichi said softly, sitting on the bed.

Ryousuke gripped the stuffed rabbit in his hands, staring at it without seeing it. "But he didn't."

"And he didn't stay here."

The nineteen year old swallowed and looked up at the third year. Fear was laced into his voice as he asked, "So where is he?"

Kuramochi didn't know what to say.

Takashi chuckled softly as he watched the news. Haru-chan's picture was plastered on the screen, a video of his parents sobbing in the background. He had to give them credit, they'd noticed he was gone before the break was officially over.

Snapping his fingers, he turned to Mizuo. "Find the bat. It's time to put it to good use." He grinned as he leaned back in his chair, watching the family beg for information about their baby. "You're too late," He cooed, turning to face the window. "Haru-chan's _mine_ now."

Ryousuke squeezed his hands into shaking fists, blunt nails drawing blood. He grit his teeth so hard he could hear them crack. His throat was closed up and his eyes burned, but the tears wouldn't fall. He ignored the hand on his shoulder, and the soft words spoken between the sobbing.

His mother was collapsed against his father, both crying and unable to watch as the ceremony proceeded. Eijun was sobbing loudly somewhere behind him, being supported by Miyuki who had tears rolling down his cheeks.

Tetsu and Kuramochi were beside him, the dark haired male with his head bowed in respect and Kuramochi gripping his shoulder so hard it hurt, tears traveling down his own face. The other regulars and a few classmates were scattered throughout the audience.

The university student stood ramrod straight, his eyes open and boring into their families' headstone. He stood as still as a statue while the others moved around him, laying flowers down and paying their respects to the family.

He stayed even as the others left, unable to move. He couldn't see the headstone before him. He couldn't hear his friends ask if he was alright. All he could see was the splintered, blood covered bat they'd been given, and hear the report as the officer confirmed it was Haruichi's. Both the bat and the blood.

He watched as his memory replayed the image of his mother fainting from shock, and his father breaking down. Of how his mother screamed and cried for her baby when she'd woken up. Of how the team – old and new – reacted when he'd delivered the news.

He watched the images warp until he was back in his dorm room, watching himself study. His phone rang and he sighed as he saw the number. The last words he'd said to his little brother. _'This isn't a good time right now Haruichi. I'm busy. Call me back later.'_ He wanted to smack himself as he watched this memory version snap the phone shut and go back to studying. He hadn't even given his little brother a chance to say anything.

Maybe things would be different if he had. Maybe they wouldn't be here today, standing around the white stone bearing their family name. Maybe his little brother would have come home. Maybe Haruichi would still be there. He should have taken two seconds to at least listen to what his baby brother had to say.

Maybe then he'd still be alive.

Finally moving forward, he laid a single flower atop the others, tears streaking down his cheeks. "I'm sorry Haru-chan," he whispered brokenly. "This is my fault. I should have listened to what you had to say. I should have been a better brother. I'm sorry." He knelt there for a while, silently letting the tears fall.

Only when he couldn't cry anymore did he wipe his eyes and stand up. Putting one hand on the top of the white stone, he said, "I'll find who did this Haruichi. I'll find them and make them pay. I swear."

Taking a deep, shaky breath, he leaned forward and let his head rest against the cold stone for a while. "I love you Haru-chan."

* * *

 **This chapter made me cry while I was writing it. I hope I did it justice though, and that you all liked it! Also, should I just end it here? I mean...I _could_.**


	7. Chapter 7

Takashi wiped an imaginary tear as he slipped into his waiting car. "Such a lovely service, right Mizuo?" His silent partner nodded. "It's too bad Haru-chan had to miss it. It _was_ his funeral, after all. Ah well, the job needed to be done." He motioned the driver to leave, relaxing against the seat. "How's he doing?"

"Any hesitation is gone," The male answered softly. "Another month or two of training and he could rival me."

Takashi grinned. "I _knew_ he was a good choice. So much potential. And to _think_ he was going to _waste it_ on _baseball_." Picking up the briefcase that was lying on the ground next to his feet, he pulled out a white folder and flipped it open. "So long as he was able to complete his job like asked, we should be able to move forward with taking over the Nakamura group."

Tossing the file to Mizuo, he said, "Start the preparations for the takeover when we get back. Now that Haru-chan's dead, at least on paper, there's just one final step and he'll be mine completely." Takashi laughed to himself, heat pooling in his gut as he pictured his smallest acquisition. "I've waited so long, and finally he can be mine completely."

Stepping out of the car, he motioned one of his servants closer. "Tell Haru-chan I want to see him in my study when he gets back." Entering the house, he slipped his shoes off and made his way to the study. He had to prepare his end game for making the broken teen completely his after all.

Glancing at the clock, he nodded to himself. "Mizuo should be back by the time we're finished. I plan to take my _time_ with Haru-chan."

Haruichi silently made his way to the study. Knocking, he waited for the acknowledgement before entering the room. Standing before the large desk, Haruichi wondered if he was getting another _'job'_. As much as he didn't like these _jobs_ he was sent on, he wanted to keep the one person who still cared about him happy.

He knew if he didn't comply, he'd be out on the streets with nowhere to go. He had no friends, and his family didn't care that he was gone. Nobody else would take him in like Takashi had, or help make him stronger to show that he _wasn't_ weak and useless like everyone had thought. Nobody else would teach him how to take care of himself in the world that hated him.

Takashi had offered him a place to stay, food to eat, and kept telling him that he would always have a place to stay there. Haruichi was thankful, and in return soaked up the lessons he was given and learned to push aside his feelings and emotions while on the job. He wanted to please the man who gave him a reason believe there was someone who truly cared for him.

"Did you finish the job alright?" Takashi asked. It was always the first question he was asked when he got back.

"Yes."

"Were you hurt?"

"No."

"Good, good." The tall male stood up from his chair and came around to stand behind him. Haruichi wasn't sure what was happening, but Takashi hadn't hurt him yet. "Relax Haru-chan," He whispered, putting his hands on Haruichi's shoulders.

The would-be third year wondered what he was doing. Takashi normally sent him off after making sure he was alright, giving him the rest of the day to himself unless there was another job. He kept staring ahead, the breath on the back of his neck making his hair rise.

"Do you know," Takashi breathed, "How much I want you?" Haruichi felt his stomach knot. Takashi was the last person left who cared about him, but even so, he didn't want him to care about him _that_ way. He swallowed nervously when the man's lips brushed his neck, one hand sliding down his arm.

"From the first moment I saw you," He continued, his voice barely a whisper, "I knew I had to have you. You were _special_." That word cut through the almost eighteen year old like ice. Takashi had always told him he was special, and that the others were idiots for not seeing it. He never thought this was what he meant.

The hand on his arm moved to his stomach, slowly sliding under his shirt. Haruichi felt his heartrate increase and tears prick the back of his eyes. This couldn't be happening. Takashi was the only person who cared. He couldn't be like the other. He _couldn't_ be. If he was, then everything Haruichi knew, everything he'd trusted these past months had been another lie.

As the hand left on his shoulder started dipping down and Takashi pressed closer to him, Haruichi felt anger beginning to smolder deep inside his stomach. Was that all everyone thought? That he was only good for _this_? To be lied to and used and then tossed out like trash when they didn't have use for him anymore?

Was everything Takashi had told him a lie? To lead up to _this_? Had he made Haruichi do those _horrible_ jobs, just so _this_ would happen? Trembling in rage, he felt angry tears sliding down his cheeks. No. He didn't want this. _He didn't want this._ "Shh Haru-chan," Takashi whispered, licking the tears from his right cheek. The teen could _feel_ his smile. "I won't hurt you. I'll take it _slow_. I promise."

Haruichi could feel the anger bubbling hot inside his stomach. Clenching and unclenching his fists, he slowly turned around, eyes downcast. He felt the male back away a little, hands coming to rest on his upper arms. Glancing up, he saw an amused smile on Takashi's face.

Haruichi let the rage burn and jerked his knee up, catching the older male by surprise. While the man stumbled and clutched his abused balls, he pulled out the black handled knife he'd been given when Takashi had started him on his jobs. _'A present. To help protect yourself from those who'd hurt you.'_

 _'You said you'd never hurt me, but I guess you're just like the others. You've been just like the others this **entire time**. Damn it.'_ "I can't **believe** I trusted you!" Feeling more tears falling, Haruichi moved forward quickly and stabbed the knife into the older male's gut. Pulling it out, he flipped his grip and brought the knife down as hard as possible onto Takashi's head, feeling the bone break and the knife slide deeper into his brain.

Yanking it out, he stood panting at the lifeless body slumped to the ground. Rage still burning hot, he let out a scream and rammed the knife into the dead body again and again, more tears coming. He'd been stupid and _blind_. He'd let _another_ person use him. He'd opened up to this man, actually _believed_ that he **cared**. Falling to the floor next to the body, he curled in on himself and sobbed.

* * *

 **So now what's going to happen? Let me know what you thought!**


	8. Chapter 8

Haruichi was tired. He couldn't feel his feet, and each step was torture. His arms were hanging limply at his sides, and he was half sure his stomach had started to eat itself. Breathing burned his lungs, and each time he opened his mouth his lips cracked and bled again. He didn't know where he was. He didn't know how long he'd been walking.

Turning down a random alley, he paused and slumped against the wall. He could barely keep his eyes open. He'd continue later, after he'd rested for a bit.

Haruichi stood gazing at the wall, ignoring the laughter of the men around him. If they didn't give him a job, he'd just find someone else. The man who appeared to be in charge circled him, unabashedly looking him up and down. Haruichi knew what he was going to say before he opened his mouth.

"Tell ya what," He said, smirk on his face and hand going to the large knife strapped to his belt. The threat didn't fast Haruichi in the least. He didn't care if the man killed him. "You keep the boys and me _company_ , and _maybe_ I'll find it in me to scrape up a few coins."

The male gripped Haruichi's chin, forcing him to look up. "What'd'ya say?" The nineteen year old didn't bother with a reply, simply turning and heading for the door. He'd find someone else. He didn't let the hand heading towards his shoulder touch him, pulling out the gun he'd picked off one of his previous targets and firing behind him.

He didn't bother to look back as he left.

"Fine." Haruichi nodded to the woman in front of him, ignoring all the protests coming from the men and woman around them. She tossed a small bag of cash at him. "That's the advance payment. You finish this, you get the rest." The brunette pulled out a file from the bag next to her, throwing it to Haruichi's feet. "Those are the details. You have a week."

The pink haired teen picked up the file and pocketed the bag, leaving the room. Heading outside, he wandered the alleys before coming to a stop outside the small rundown motel he'd found. It was all he could afford, and nobody asked questions. Lazily setting a few bills for another weeks stay on the counter, he made his way to his room as the owner snatched up the money.

Sitting on the bed that more than likely had lice and remints of various diseases, he opened the file he'd been given. It was fairly straightforward – slit the throat of a sleazy business man and trash his files. What he'd done, Haruichi didn't know and didn't care. A job was a job and unless he wanted to starve on the streets or have more people take advantage of him.

Staring at the picture of the male he was to deal with, he memorized the face and the name before tossing it into the metal trashcan – probably the most durable thing in the small room – and tossed in a lit match, watching it burn. Only when there was nothing left of the folder did he make sure he had everything that belonged to him, which wasn't much, and head for the door.

The streets were emptying out as he started making his way across town. The nights were getting cooler as summer began winding down into fall. The further Haruichi went into the business district, the less people he saw. Most were already closed down for the night, with nobody else left inside – perfect for him.

Locating the building his target worked in, the pink haired male made a note of all the security cameras. Only a few were actually moving, and Haruichi was willing to bet that many of them were fakes put up to dissuade potential thieves. There was a light on in the very top office, and the nineteen year old checked once more to see if his knives and gun were still there before heading towards the front door.

The door was locked, but a security officer was stationed in the lobby. Knocking on the glass, he ignored the shooing gesture he was given and knocked again, pulling uselessly on the handle. He continued to do so until the officer finally got fed up and came to the door. Pushing it open, he said, "We're _closed_. Now g-"He never got to finish his sentence as the pink haired teen placed a bullet in his head.

Stepping over the body, he made his way towards the elevator, pushing the button for the top floor. The elevator was fast and smooth, and Haruichi soon found himself standing before the large unnecessary lavishly decorated double doors. Barely stopping to look at them, he pushed open the heavy door and stared at the greasy haired, overweight male sitting with a pile of cash.

Before he could open his mouth, Haruichi had a bullet in his brain. Yawning, he strode forward and slowly shoved some cash into his pockets, emptying the briefcase on the large desk and filling it with more. Stepping back, he shot the computer before making his way back downstairs. Half of his job was finished. All he had to do was make sure all the files were destroyed and he could leave.

Lazily wandering the building until he found the electrical room, Haruichi opened the door and fired a few shots inside. He waited until he saw flames starting to rise before shooting the sprinklers installed and leaving.

He was halfway across the business district when he heard glass exploding and could see the flames. If he was thankful to Takashi for anything, it was for beating into his head the importance of covering his tracks. He might not have cared if someone killed him, but that didn't mean he would make it easy for them.

Haruichi tossed down that morning's newspaper, the headline story being of a wealthy business tycoon dying when his building caught on fire and collapsed. There was speculation about the contractors cutting corners while building and some faulty electrical work.

"Impressive," Misa said, snapping her fingers. "Fast, efficient, and no witnesses or way to trace it back to you." She gestured to the briefcase carried by one of her subordinates. "Here's the rest of your pay." Taking a sheet of paper, she scribbled her number down and held it out. "Call me when you finally get a cellphone. I might just have more work for you later." Haruichi took the case and snatched the paper before turning and leaving.

Making his way back out into the alley, he dug his other briefcase out from the garbage bin he'd tossed it in and made his way onto the street. His first step was to get a small apartment where he could stay and wouldn't be bothered. Then he'd worry about finding another job.

* * *

 **A little look into what Haruichi's life is like now. Not sure how much I like this chapter, but it's something. Next will probably be a time skip with the regulars.**


	9. Chapter 9

Ryousuke didn't want to be here. He didn't want to be in the same place his little brother had last been in. He didn't want to remember how he'd been rather distant and cold to Haruichi, letting petty jealousy get in the way of cheering on the younger Kominato.

Youichi stood by his side, even though he wasn't meant to be there. The younger man had refused to let him go without him. Ryousuke was grateful. He hadn't been back to Seidou since the day he'd learned his brother was missing all those years ago.

He hadn't planned on coming back, but the others had convinced him to go for at least an hour. Talk to their old classmates, and just show his face. Then he could leave again. Glancing at his watch, he stifled a groan when he saw they'd only been there for ten minutes. Already, numerous of his classmates had told him how sorry they were about his brother.

He didn't want to hear it. Not again. He'd been hearing the same thing for years. Every time someone found out about his brother, they apologized and avoided any topics about family around him. It was annoying. Each time they brought it up, or apologized, it just reminded him of how he'd failed as a big brother.

Youichi put a hand on his shoulder, quietly asking if he was alright. "I'll be fine," He answered softly. In truth, he was far from fine. His hatred for the person who'd taken his little brother from him had never quelled, and stilled burned hot and tight deep in his stomach. The police had closed the case, but Tetsu, Jun, and Youichi – all three of which had chosen to forego baseball careers and instead became officers themselves – always kept looking.

They refused to give up, and while Ryousuke was grateful to them, it was also painful. There was no news, and after all this time no leads. His parents had sold their old house, unable to live there any longer, and had moved to a small apartment in Tokyo with Ryousuke. None of them had wanted to be too far from each other.

Apart from Youichi, Tanba had been the only regular from his year able to make it, and he'd been and gone already. Tetsu and Jun had gotten tied up with a case they were working, and had promised to drop by his house later if they were able. He hadn't heard from the others.

Ryousuke glanced at his watch again. Only five minutes had passed. Setting his drink on one of the tables that had been set up, he nudged his old partner. "Let's go." Youichi didn't argue and simply followed him towards the door. As they headed through the halls, a young woman stopped them.

"You probably don't remember me," she said with a nervous smile. "I was in…I was two years below you." Ryousuke's mood dampened further. She'd been in Haruichi's class. "I know you don't want to hear it, but I really am sorry about what happened to your brother. He was always kind to me." She swallowed and looked down. "I know it's not the same, but I think I know how you feel. See, I used to be really close to my uncle, and he also took his life when I was little. It's hard, and I never thought Kominato-kun would-"

"Haruichi _did not_ kill himself," Ryousuke interrupted, anger stirring in his gut. The woman before him seemed shocked by that.

"I-I'm sorry. I didn't…my family moved before it happened. All I'd been told was that…I'm sorry."

Before he could say anything else, Youichi asked, "What was your name?"

"Amatsu Kuni."

"Amatsu-san, why did you think he killed himself?"

The woman frowned. "You didn't know?"

"Know _what_?" Ryousuke growled. The girl flinched.

"I…during our second year, before my family moved, I was in a different class than Kominato-kun. Everyone else in the grade knew that when it was his turn to clean the room the others who were supposed to help left. Kominato-kun was too nice to say anything. Some of the third years found out, and made it a habit to stand outside the room while he was cleaning and say mean things about him. I tried to bring it up to the principal, and even recorded them doing it, but they were just told not to do it again and let go without any sort of punishment. We moved soon afterwards, but I'm sure they never stopped."

"And you didn't try to stop it?" Ryousuke demanded, angry with what he'd just heard. Why hadn't Haruichi _said_ anything? His gut twisted as he remembered the last time he'd spoken to his brother. Maybe he _had_. Maybe Ryousuke just hadn't listened.

"Of course I did! But when I got involved, their words got worse. And nobody else was willing to do anything!"

Youichi raised his hands in a calming gesture between the two. "Do you remember what they said?" He asked.

Kuni shook her head. "Only bits and pieces. Sometimes they were saying things like how he only got on the team because of his looks and _favors_ he'd give the coach and other players. Other times it was how he wasn't needed on the team, or things like how the other players actually hated him. I think they were just jealous, and sadly Kominato-kun was normally alone, so an easy target for them."

Ryousuke was ready to murder whoever had filled Haruichi's head with those lies. He wanted to demand their names, faces, _anything_ , but Youichi quickly thanked the woman for telling them and pushed the shorter male away. He stayed quiet until they reached the front gates.

"I ignored him Youi-chan," Ryousuke said softly, feeling worse than he had in a long time. "He tried to call me and I ignored him."

"We all did Ryou-san. I promised to look after him, but I was too busy thinking of ways to get rid of the coach. I didn't notice anything."

"He tried to _tell me_ , and I just hung up on him."

Youichi put his hands on the pink haired male's shoulders and stared at him seriously. "This is _not_ your fault. This is the fault of those bastards who said those things, and of the piece of shit who took him. You _know_ this Ryousuke."

The thirty year old felt his shoulders slump and rested his head against his old partner's chest. All the pain of losing his baby brother was coming back again. The taller male didn't say anything and just held his friend.

"They _what_?" Eijun yelled, jumping to his feet and gripping the edge of the table so hard his knuckles were white.

Youichi had called the rest of the regulars from back then and arranged a little get together with them. Ryousuke was the only one missing. He'd just finished explaining what he'd learned the night of the reunion. Other than Eijun's yelling, the others were glaring at the ground or walls around them.

"Why didn't he say anything?" Eijun asked softly, falling back into his chair. His eyes were moist as he looked around at the others. "Why didn't Harucchi _tell_ us? I thought we were friends."

"What those bastards said probably got to him," Miyuki said, crossing his arms over his chest. "And with how much time and effort we were putting into the coach thing, he probably even started thinking it was true. Think about if from his perspective. He hears these shitheads saying how we didn't like him. We don't spend much time with him and left him out of our plans, probably making it seem like we didn't care."

"He probably saw it as us hanging out and not wanting him around," Youichi added. "We weren't exactly secretive about meeting, and I know I turned down his offer for video games a few times to focus on our 'mission'."

"It didn't help that the asshole coach kept telling him what he was doing wrong or was too weak to use his wooden bat," Miyuki said. "Never had anything good to say, and was harsh in how he criticized you. Thank god we finally got rid of him."

Jun folded his arms and grunted, "It all just kept piling up without anyone realizing. What I want to know is, why did he leave? Where was he going? And why did he have his bat with him?"

The rest fell silent. Those had been questions they'd been asking since Haruichi had disappeared. The police had asked around and eventually gotten footage of the small teen getting onto a train, and off again someplace in the city, but after that there was nothing. It was as though he'd just vanished. Nobody had been able to figure out why he'd taken his bat with him, let alone why he'd left.

The police had speculated about a fight, but that idea was quickly shut down. Haruichi wasn't the type of person to get into fights, let alone go out looking for one. There was no other explanation for _why_ he would bring a perfectly good bat with him into the city though. It had stumped everyone then, and continued to stump them today.

"With what we just learned," Miyuki said, "I'm starting to think that maybe it _was_ a fight. Maybe he finally snapped and decided to hurt those bastards who were talking shit. Things could have gotten bad."

Youichi shook his head. "Amatsu-san was able to point them out in an old yearbook, and I looked into them. They got into some trouble back in their hometown a few days before everything happened. They were put under house arrest the entire break."

The twenty nine year old shrugged. "Doesn't mean he couldn't have snapped and needed to vent some anger. Or maybe, crazy idea, he went to the batting cages in the city. He couldn't use the ones at Seidou, since the equipment was all locked up for the break."

"Only one problem," Tetsu said, "The cameras had him headed in the opposite direction of the batting cages."

Eijun sighed. "I don't think Harucchi would have gotten in a fight, but if he did, what if the person he was fighting with got their blood on the bat too?" The rest of the old regulars stared at him in shock, causing the star pitcher to huff. "What?"

"That's…" Jun started, scratching his head, "Actually not a bad idea. Did they ever check to see if it was _all_ his blood on it?"

Youichi thought back to the case files he'd finally gotten after having annoyed his chief by asking for two years after he'd joined. By then, the detective who'd headed the case had retired. "I don't remember seeing _any_ blood analysis with the other reports. When I asked about it, the chief just said there was a filing mishap during that time and lots of the reports were screwed up or missing documents."

Tetsu nodded and looked at the younger officer. "Kuramochi, we're going to need more blood samples."

Clenching his teeth, the old short stop lowered his head. "You know how he'll react if this doesn't show anything," He whispered. He didn't need to specify who.

"It's the only lead we've gotten in _years_ ," Jun growled. "Everybody knows that." He lowered his voice. "Even if it's a long shot, we need to try. Ryou won't let this go until we find _something_."

Youichi sighed and nodded. "I'll ask him tomorrow."

"Are you _sure_ this is right?" Youichi demanded, trapping the nervous lab assistant in a corner.

"Y-Yes. That's what the sample shows. Is…is there a problem?"

Youichi didn't answer and slammed his fist into the wall, his other hand crumpling the papers he'd been given. "Yes. A _big_ problem." Storming out of the lab, he quickly dialed Jun's number, knowing he'd be able to tell Tetsu and have them help him look into what was going on.

 _"Yes?"_ Was the gruff answer he received.

"That motherfucker _lied_ to us."

 _"Kuramochi? What?"_

"The _god damned motherfucker_ fucking _lied_ to our faces!"

 _"What the hell are you talking about?"_

Youichi waved the papers he was holding in his hand angrily. " _It wasn't his_."

 _"I swear if you don't start making sense I will-"_

"The _blood_ Jun-san. _It wasn't his_." Hearing the silence on the line, he took a deep breath and let it out. "I got the results from the lab on the blood from Haruichi's bat. None of it was his. _None_."

 _"I'll meet you at Ryou's tonight."_ Youichi listened to the dial tone before he called Miyuki. The glasses wearing male would get the others.

"You're _sure_?" Ryousuke asked again, his hands shaking in his lap.

Youichi nodded and gestured to the papers on the table. "It's not his Ryou-san. It never was."

"Then who's was it?" Eijun demanded, anger shimmering in his eyes.

"I ran it through the database, but there's no match. We don't know whose it was." The twenty nine year old ran his fingers through his hair. "I went to ask the fucking head detective who _lied_ to us, only to find out the bastard _died_ a few months after he suddenly retired. When I brought it up to the chief, he swore he didn't know. Said he'd been working on another case at the same time and had left it all to the detective."

Tetsu scowled. "Whoever took Kominato-kun probably paid him off."

"Where is he?" Ryousuke whispered, his head bowed. "Where's Haruichi?" He looked up and stared at his old partner. "If the blood wasn't his, he could still be alive. _Where's my little brother?"_

* * *

 **Here's the longest chapter. So, they're realizing they haven't been told the whole truth. Ryousuke's hoping his little brother is still alive. Sadly, the still have no idea what happened or anything. Let me know what you thought!**


	10. Chapter 10

Haruichi stumbled as his world spun violently. His stomach flipped and pain seared through his left arm. Leaning heavily against the wall as he let his vision settle, the thirty two year old blindly fired a few times in front of him. When the spinning stopped, he opened his eyes and fired another bullet into the wounded woman's head before turning to find his target attempting to flee through the back door.

Another shot and he was dead. Looking down at his bleeding arm, Haruichi stumbled out of the apartment and into a bathroom down the hall. Lurching over the toilet, he vomited the small amount of food he'd eaten that day into the water.

Wiping his mouth, he ignored his pounding head and made his way outside, flinching at the bright sun. In the back of his mind he vaguely thought he'd forgotten something, but ignored it as he headed back to his small home. The complex was slightly rundown, and in need of repairs, but the owners left him alone and didn't ask questions.

Staggering into his room, he fell onto his small bed and let himself sleep. He'd finish his other job later, when his head stopped pounding.

Jun frowned as he, Tetsu, and even Kuramochi – who was part of a different district – were called to help out with a murder of a small director and his wife over in Nara. None knew why they were needed, or why the chief had been so insistent on the three of them specifically coming to help.

"Thank you for coming so quickly," Chief Mouri said.

"You seem to have this under control," Tetsu observed. "Why did you ask us to come?"

Pursing his lips, chief Mouri pulled out a sheet of paper from the file he was holding and handed it over. "I heard you three were looking into the old case that happened in Tokyo. I was a rookie over there when it happened. I got transferred here to Nara before it was closed. One of the first cases I helped on. Something about it never set right with me. Now I know why."

Kuramochi's face drained of color. "Y…You're kidding me."

"I'm afraid not. I had it triple checked because I just couldn't believe it."

Jun grabbed the sheet from the younger officer and cursed. "Fuck."

"Do you have any leads on where he might be?" Tetsu asked.

"Sadly no. This place doesn't have any security cameras, and nobody else bothered to notice anything wrong. Apparently this couple fought a lot, and they thought the screams were the two finally getting fed up and throwing things at each other. The gun he used most probably had a silence attached."

"You're telling me," Jun growled, "That he was able to just walk in here, kill these two, and walk out without anyone noticing _anything_?" Mouri nodded reluctantly.

"We can handle things here, but I thought you three would want to work on tracking down our killer." He let out a humorless chuckle. "I never thought that the boy from my first case would be the killer in one of my last." Shaking his head, he waved the three off. "You'll get the full cooperation of my division."

"Thank you chief," Tetsu said, handing back the paper. Turning on his heel, he led Kuramochi and Jun out of the crime scene and out onto the street. Pulling out his phone, he held it between them. "Who wants to tell Ryousuke?"

"I'm going in there."

"No, you're not."

"He's my little brother Youichi. I'm going in there."

"Damn it Ryou-san, he may by your little brother, but he's _dangerous_. We don't know how many people he's killed over the years!"

"I don't care. I'm going in there."

"I want to go to!"

"No way in hell. You – _all of you_ – are staying put _right here_. Jun-san, Tetsu-san, and I will handle this."

"Harucchi was – is – my friend! I'm coming with you!"

"We're running out of time," Tetsu said, glancing at his watch.

"We don't have _time_ for this damn it!" Jun yelled. "Kuramochi, get them some vests and shut up. They're coming with us one way or another, might as well make sure they're protected." Kuramochi grumbled but snapped at some of the nearby officers to get them some extra bullet proof vests.

Handing one to Ryousuke, he said, "Ryou-san, I _know_ he's your little brother, but _please_. Don't do anything rash. We don't know how much he's changed."

The pink haired male nodded, his face determined. "Thank you Youi-chan," He whispered. The group made their way inside the large office building, heading to the top floor. Entering the office of what they'd determined Haruichi's next target to be, they spread out around the room and crouched low.

They left the lights on, and stationed a mannequin look-a-like of the target at the desk, the real one being at the police district across town. They didn't know when he'd strike, but based on the previous murders they'd been able to pin him on, he tended to strike the business targets in their offices after close.

It was after nearly two hours of waiting – with surprisingly no complaints from the non-officers in the room – before the door opened. The officers all jumped up and aimed their guns at the intruder, while the non-officers in the room jumped up to get a better look.

Ryousuke's breath caught in his throat and he felt tears pricking his eyes. While the man in front of them was older, and had longer hair chopped roughly just above his shoulders, it was still obviously Haruichi.

Haruichi ignored the guns pointed at him and fired one shot at the figure in the chair. He stared at it as the head flew off and rolled across the ground, obviously a fake. He didn't look at any of the people around him as he turned and tried to leave, only to find his exit blocked by more guns. Raising his own, he shot the two before him, stepping forward as their bodies started to fall.

Ryousuke couldn't believe it as he watched his little brother kill two officers without a hint of emotion. Seeing the other officers getting ready to shoot, he ignored Kuramochi's warning to not do anything rash and ran from his position. He'd already lost his baby brother once. He wouldn't – _couldn't_ – lose him a second time. Racing forward, and ignoring all the yells for him to get back and curses, he slammed into the back of Haruichi, wrapping his arms around him.

"Haruichi," He whispered, his head resting on the male's shoulder. Pulling back slightly and tugging his brother around, he opened his eyes and stared into his little brother's pink ones. He felt his throat close up at how _dead_ and _emotionless_ they were. There was no recognition, no happiness, anger, sadness, _nothing_.

Forcing down his sadness, he smiled happily, tears gathering in the corners of his eyes. "Thank god. You're _alive_." His eyes didn't leave his little brother's, even as Haruichi raised his hand and jammed his knife into the elder pink haired male's throat.

Kuramochi watched in what seemed to be slow motion as his old partner slid to his knees before slumping over sideways, a pool of red forming around his throat. The pink haired man still standing didn't even bother to look at the body beneath him as he aimed and fired again, hitting an unsuspecting Eijun between the eyes.

Kuramochi felt hot tears on his cheeks and squeezed his eyes shut, finally pulling the trigger when Miyuki fell with a shot to his temple, having been turning wide eyed to look at the dead pitcher beside him. Feeling his knees give below him, Kuramochi opened his eyes and stared with blurry vision as the other officers slowly made their way forward, checking to see if Haruichi was really dead.

* * *

 **Would you hate me if I ended it here? Let me know what you thought!**


	11. Chapter 11

Ryousuke's eyes snapped open and his hands flew to his throat, tears streaming down his face as he gasped for breath. Panting wildly and heart racing, he stared blankly above him until his vision finally started to focus and brain began processing what he was seeing. He was in bed. His old bed. His old bed at his old house, staring up at the bottom of the top bunk.

Scrambling out of bed, he winched as he hit the floor and bolted to his feet, jumping onto the ladder and staring in wide eyed shock at the sight of his little brother – his sleeping, innocent, and _young_ baby brother. Swallowing thickly, he reached one shaking hand out and gently laid it on Haruichi's cheek, biting back a sob when he felt the soft and warm flesh.

This was _real_. Haruichi was _real_. Not caring about anything else at the moment, Ryousuke climbed the rest of the way up and slid in next to the younger boy. Wrapping his arms around Haruichi, he buried his face in the soft pink hair, letting out a shuddering breath. He didn't know what to think, or what had happened, but Haruichi was _alive_. He was _here._ And this time, Ryousuke wasn't letting go.

Slowly opening his eyes – and not remembering having shut them – Ryousuke propped himself up on one elbow and stared down at his little brother. A smile graced his lips and he laid back down, simply staring at the face in front of his and marveling at how this was _actually_ happening.

Reaching one hand up, he hesitantly laid it on his sleeping brother's cheek again, still amazing that this was _real_. But here he was, soft and warm. Ryousuke frowned slightly and moved his hand up to Haruichi's forehead. He was _hot_. Feverishly hot. Sitting up, he slid out of bed and tucked Haruichi in before sliding down the ladder and making his way downstairs.

"You're up early Ryou-chan," His mother commented as he entered the kitchen. "Did you sleep well?"

"I had a weird dream," He said honestly. "And Haruichi's sick. He has a fever."

"I'll go check on him." Standing from the table, he kissed the top of his head and made her way to the stairs. "Oh, and Ryou-chan. One of your friends called earlier this morning. I told him you'd call back later. I left his number by the phone."

Watching his mother make her way upstairs, Ryousuke headed over the phone in the hallway. He stared at the paper for a few minutes, brain still attempting to register the name written down. _Kuramochi Youichi_.

The impact crashing over him, the pink haired male quickly picked up the phone and dialed the oddly familiar number. He tapped his foot impatiently as he listened to the phone ring, his breath catching when he heard the voice that was so _familiar_ , but so _different_. "Youi-chan," He breathed, hardly believing this was real.

 _"Ryou-san!"_ The younger male's voice was so relieved, and Ryousuke raised one hand to his neck absently. _"Thank God! I thought I was going crazy when I woke up this morning! I just – I don't – what **happened**?"_

"I don't know Youi-chan. I'm just as confused as you are. Have you tried to call any of the others?"

 _"Yeah. Miyuki was just as confused as us. Bakamura nearly busted my eardrum with his loud he was crying. I couldn't reach the others though, but their parents told me they'd call back later."_ There was silence on the line before he asked hesitantly, _"Does…Does he remember anything?"_

"He hasn't woken up yet. He has a high fever."

 _"What are we going to do if he does?"_

Ryousuke shook his head sadly. "I don't know Youichi. We'll just…we'll do what we can."

 _"Do you want me to come over?"_

"You don't live anywhere near here."

 _"So what? We're on summer break right now. I checked the calendar first thing after I called you. Ryou-san, I'm I second year in **middle school** again."_

Ryousuke felt the need to sit down. Sliding down the wall, he couldn't help but laugh. After all those years of pain, all those years of doubt, after _everything_ they'd been through, they were back in middle school. The thought was just _hilarious_. He didn't realize he was crying until Kuramochi asked if he was alright.

"It's just…" He didn't know how to describe it.

 _"I know Ryou-san."_

"Is everything alright Ryou-chan?" The pink haired teen wiped his eyes and nodded.

"I'm alright Okaa-san. Just remembered the dream I had."

The pink haired woman smiled softly and bent down to hug her son, kissing his temple. "It was just a dream sweetheart." Standing back up, she headed towards the kitchen. "What would you like for breakfast?"

Breath catching slightly as he remembered how his mother had passed away the year before they'd gotten word about how they'd been lied to, the third year looked back at the phone. "I'll talk to you later Youi-chan." Hanging up the phone, he followed his mother. "Can I help make breakfast?"

Haruna smiled in delight. "Of course you can! Go clean up first though. I don't want dirty hands touching the food."

"Yes Okaa-san."

Ryousuke had been expecting Youichi, haven gotten a call that morning that the younger teen was nearing his house. What he hadn't been expecting was the large group standing on his doorstep. He was halfway tempted to shut the door in their faces, but with his mother standing behind him knew he'd get scolded for it.

"They all wanted to come," Kuramochi said, shrugging his shoulders helplessly.

Haruna smiled slightly. She hadn't seen any of these boys around before, and had no idea how they knew her sons. The bats and gloves in their hands indicated they were friends through baseball. Maybe they were on other teams.

"Ryou-chan," she said, putting a hand on her son's head, "Why don't you go get Haru-chan and you two can go play for a while. Just make sure you're back in time for dinner, alright?"

"Hai, Okaa-san." Turning, he made his way upstairs to get his little brother. "Haruichi!" He called, shaking his head when he saw his baby brother playing on his DS. He hadn't put it down since he'd gotten that new game. "Come on."

"Where are we going?" He asked, saving his game and powering down the DS before hopping down from his bed.

"We're going to play baseball with some friends of mine. Grab your stuff and come down." He ruffled the pink hair, smiling at the pout he got, and collected his own bat and glove before heading back downstairs.

Making his way outside, he greeted his friends. It was Miyuki who finally asked, "So?"

Ryousuke shook his head. "Nothing."

Kuramochi put a hand on his shoulder. "It's best this way." The pink haired teen nodded and turned as the door opened, holding one hand out towards Haurichi who was hovering nervously in the doorway, clutching his bat close.

"Come on Haruichi. I want you to meet my friends."

* * *

 **So I really like this ending. I hope you enjoyed this story as much as I enjoyed writing it! Let me know what you thought!**


End file.
